This invention relates to a portable luggage carrier that has the capability of lifting the luggage for placement into a desired place such as an automobile trunk or onto an elevated area such as a raised platform, a bed and the like and is foldable and compact so that when not in use, it can be conveniently stored.
At the present time, various types of portable luggage carriers are in use, for example, the two-wheeled dolly type onto which luggage is strapped and wheeled from place to place. When the dolly reaches its destination, the luggage is unstrapped and carried to and placed in or on, e.g., an automobile trunk or a raised loading platform. In addition, the four-wheeled type of luggage carrier used by porters at airports, train stations and bus stations are used to carry luggage, to and from automobiles. None of the portable luggage carriers now in use provide a means as part of the carrier to mechanically lift the luggage to enable it to be placed at a desired location or into a storage area such as an automobile trunk. Such luggage carrier would make it easier for persons to, for example, load and unload luggage into and out of an automobile trunk, place such luggage on or take it off an elevated platform such as a loading dock or a bed or table for packing and unpacking, or even place the luggage in a storage locker and take it out. This type of luggage carrier would be especially useful for persons without sufficient strength to easily lift the luggage, such as certain elderly persons, children or handicapped persons.